


The Queen of Charming!

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She came back home, back to her uncles club back, to the only life she knew!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Charming!

“Welcome to Charming” the sign read ………..she was back home back to where, everyone knew who she was, back to who she was.

She had left Charming, a few years ago, leaving after the murder of her uncle the President of the M.C, the man that ran the town for 30 years. She had to get away, she was fed up with the life that she had grew up in she had lost both of her cousins that were like brothers to her and then her uncle she had to go.

But it was time for her to come back, she had seen on the news that there had been some arrest at the “Local Biker Club”, as she watched the news she recognized a few of the faces………one was the guy she dated in high school she had introduced him to her uncle a while before he was killed, they hit it off her uncle made him, a prospect.

She pulled into the parking lot, at the clubhouse as it was called by the ones that knew it was around, stepping out of her car she looked around and didn’t see a bike she recognized. The sound of her heels on the concrete, got one of the guys attention standing just inside the door, he opened the door for her she noticed that he had a prospect cut on.

“Jax, or Chibs, Bobby, Opie any of them around” she ask taking her Ray-Bans off.

“Whose asking” the prospect said, with an attitude.

“That’s none of your fucking business……now is it prospect” She snarls, she wasn’t in the mood to deal with no little boy that that he was the shit because of a vest.

Apparently the commotion was heard in the back as, one of the men that she knew, and loved come out through the door.

“Well Fuck me…..what the hell are you doing her little lady” It was Tig the residential freak of the bunch but she had known him her whole life he was a great friend to her uncle.

“Figured it was time for me to come back……..since it doesn’t look you guys can stay out of trouble ….seen the news. She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Ah fuck ….that wasn’t nothing, they done less then week.” He answers hugging her back.

“So where are they, what the fucks going on……nobody know how to use a cell phone around this place …aint heard a damn thing” she says as she makes her way behind the bar looking for something to drink.

“And who’s fuckin prospect is that at the fuckin door” she ask nodding towards the boy at the door.

“Fuck I brought him in……give you problems” Tig as stepping up from his stool.

“Nah, just doing his job. So what’s going on” She ask pulling him back down to his seat pouring a shot for the both of them.

“Ah….I’ll let you talk to Jax about all that” he says with a smile on his face.

“Jax……really.”

“Yeah, after Steve passed…….Sorry about that I don’t think I ever got to tell you that.”

“Thanks”

“He stepped up, done what he was supposed to do”

“So where are they?”

“They will be back….had some business” His phone rang, before he could get his last sentence out of his mouth……..” Speak of the devil” he laughed, “They need me”

“Keep me being here to yourself”

“Yes Ma’am” he kissed her on the cheek as he stood up from his stool.

“Whatever the fuck she tell you to do …….you fuckin do it …..got me” Tig growls at the prospect at the door.

He nodded his head, looking towards her.

She threw her keys at the prospect at the door, “move it around back” she tells him taking her bottle of whiskey, and her shot glass, walking back towards the room where she used to play when she was younger ……and where other things used to happen when she was teenager.

She sit down in her uncles old seat ………………..knowing that this was unacceptable but she never was much for following rules. She heard the familiar sounds of motorcycles pulling up in the parking lot, she walks over the window that over looked the parking lot. She laughed because she could tell who was who by the way they walked. Chibs leading the group, he still had the same wiggle in his hips as he has always had, then Bobby, the slow one short steps making sure to not miss a thing, then Opie, shoulder to shoulder with Jax just like always Opie is a bit taller than Jax, his beard almost reaching his chest, long legged, long strides, then there was Jax walked like the world was on his shoulders, but kept his head high, pride in each step, that is what attracted her to him when they was younger, he was the type of guy that took no shit from anyone, one that would protect him and his no matter what, that’s why she introduced him to her uncle.

She heard the doors open and the sounds of the men fill the room, the mood was light, that was good whatever their business was it must have went good. She had learned how to detect mood by sounds from growing up in this same clubhouse, she grew up with these type of men …..hell most of these men and their old ladies or many girlfriends that came in and out helped raise her. She was left for her uncle to raise, he done the best job he knew how even of that did mean that, she knew how to shoot a pistol by the time she was nine and, could lie her way out of or into situation, she could build a bike or a car from the ground up, and she could drink any man under the table.

She heard the sounds of steps coming towards the door, it was only one person, so it must have been Jax, she stays standing by the window watching as, a few of the prospects leave the parking lot. The door, opens the sounds of the bar the men the woman bellow in behind Jax as he steps in.

“What the hell you doing back” he ask not sure if he was mad, or happy to see her ….one thing she hated about him  you could never tell how he was feeling by his face, yet another thing you learn growing up in this world.

“Just come back to check on the place” she answers setting the bottle on the window seal.

“Check on the place huh?”

“Yeah …… decided it was time to come back, uncle would not have wanted me anywhere but here”

“You’re right he wouldn’t”

“Yeah”

“I’m glad your back”

“I did not think that I was gonna hear that from you”

“Had a few years to think about …….. I can’t blame you for leaving ……sometimes we need a break, I get that now”

“Yeah …..I bet you do” she answers looking at the “President” patch on his cut.

“How did that happen” she ask nodding at his patch

“Long story”

“Baby I aint going anywhere” she answers sliding up on the big red wood table that sit in the middle of the room.

“Shit, if your uncle would see you sitting on that table he would kill you.” He grins making his way towards where she was sitting.

“If my uncle had ever found out what we used to do on this table ….he would have killed us both” she smirked. They were face to face now as his hands rested on her thighs.

“No he would have killed me …….you never did anything wrong in his eyes”

“Well I was a little angel” she answers the look of innocence on her face.

“Hahahahaha……oh really………. An angel, my ass” he laughs his hands sliding up towards her hips.

“Yeah ……an angel……..you dick” she laughs she has missed him way to much she realized how much she hated being away from him.

“Not so sure angels do …..what we did” he groans his lips on her neck.

“Hey …..even the Devil was an angel at one point” her hands in his hair guiding him to her lips.

Just like old times, they can’t keep their hands off of each other hands fumbling with buttons and shirts  doesn’t take long they are both naked. Jax hands on her thighs, all of a sudden she is jerked to her back her ass on the edge of the table this made her yip. “Damn miss me much” she smirked. Jax had slammed into her, hard and fast like a man in need. She had to bit her hand to keep from screaming or moaning to loud so the people in the club house would not hear them. It didn’t take long for her to feel that familiar build up in her lower belly, every nerve prickling and on edge. “Fuck Jax I’m gonna come” she moans in his ear making him groan as his thrust grow harder as he empties himself in her.

Jax, lays his head on her chest, “Damn” he groans. “Are you staying around?”

“Of course” she answers running her fingers through his hair.

He moves his head taking her face in his hands “Welcome home” he says before kissing her.

The two gets dressed, before heading out of the room into the bar where the other men were.

“Hey look who I found” Jax says throwing his arm over her shoulder.

The men gather around her, kissing her cheek and hugging her. “How you been girl” Chibs ask his thick Scottish accent making her smile she missed him she missed all of them she was happy to be back home.

“I have been good….better now that I’m home” she answers as she takes her shot glass in her hand, handing Jax his.

After a few hours of drinking and getting caught up the men went into the room and dealt with some business before coming back out to go home.

“Ride with me” Jax said wrapping her up in his arms.

“I have my car out back” she said looking up at him.

“The prospect can bring it home” He said looking over at the prospect from earlier.

“Get her car to my house before morning” he demands.

He grabs her hand walking her out of the clubhouse helping her onto his bike as he climbed onto the bike she wraps her arms around his waist her face buried in-between his shoulder blades.

“Ready to go home babe?” Jax ask

She could feel, the rumble in his chest “Sure am” she answered.


End file.
